Todas las navidades
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Y mientras ponía los adornos al árbol, miraba el reloj y pensaba: "¿Llegarás esta vez?" UsUk. Para el reto literario "Un regalo para navidad". Dedicado a: Remula Black.


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz, así de simple.

Personajes: Arthur (Inglaterra), Alfred (Estados Unidos)

Summary: Y mientras ponía los adornos al árbol, miraba el reloj y pensaba: "¿Llegarás esta vez?" UsUk. Para el reto literario "Un regalo para navidad". Dedicado a: **Remula Black**.

Dedicación: (Ya lo puse, pero igual) ¡A **Remula Black**! Espero te guste, hice lo que pude porque al principio no entendí lo que querías.

**Todas las navidades.**

Era navidad, esa época del año donde todo era felicidad y paz en el ambiente. La gente comprando montones de regalos, comida y haciendo viajes para reunirse con sus familiares. En el hemisferio norte era pleno invierno, la gente se paseaba con sus abrigos además de las bolsas de compras. Era todo tan placido que incluso era como si el aire oliera distinto…

…Pero no todo era así. Querido público, nos encontramos en plena Inglaterra –Londres, si quieren un lugar específico-, época navideña, de hecho, esa misma noche era noche buena. Arthur Kirkland, el representante de aquel país, se encontraba decorando el árbol, pues no era realmente muy fanático de ese tipo de festividades, por lo que no le encontró sentido a poner antes los adornos.

Arthur miró por la ventana y su mente comenzó a viajar lejos, muy lejos, más allá del Océano Atlántico, donde se encontraba aquel país que le tenía cautivo el corazón: Estados Unidos, cuyo representante era Alfred F. Jones.

"_Ten por seguro que esta navidad tendrás el honor de pasarla con el hero, viejo"_

Recordó lo que le había dicho en la última junta de sus jefes. Sin embargo… Eran ya las nueve y aun no llegaba. Todos los malditos años lo hacía, y todos los malditos años él caía ¿Por qué?

Miró las esferas que una a una colgaba en el árbol. Cada una le hacía pensar en él, cada color, cada forma. Incluso el aroma a pino, madera y nieve recién caída lo hacían recordar.

Retrocedió para mirar el árbol al entero, solo con una esfera de cada color. La piel se le volvió de gallina, obligándolo a enfundarse en la bufanda roja que le había obsequiado la Reina hace un año en aquella fecha. El pino casi desnudo lo llevaba a pensar incluso más; porque era tan hermoso, tan brillante, tan… alegre.

"_Ojalá yo pudiera ser un árbol de navidad", _pensó, extrañándose por lo que pasaba por su mente. ¿Ser un árbol? Claro, todo tenía sentido así. Él era el árbol que en cada esfera, y cada color tenía un sentimiento.

Tomó una esfera roja para ponerla en el árbol. Ese color le recordaba el fuego, la guerra, la independencia… Pero también…

"_Cariño…_" La colgó con cuidado. Era aquel el color del amor, el color que se posaba en las mejillas de Alfred cuando de pequeño cometía un error. Cariño, amor… El cambio en lo que siente por él, ese cambio con los años. De cariño fraternal, a amor incondicional.

Tomó otra decoración, esta tenía la forma de un limón, pero color azul, puro y reflejante. El color de los cielos, los ángeles guardianes, aquellos que lo miraban desde arriba y velaban por él… El color… El color de…

"_Protección…" _Sonrió ligeramente. Era el color de sus ojos, azules y brillantes como dos grandes y hermosas joyas, esos ojos que mirando los suyos le declararon la independencia. Esos ojos, esos ojos con los que aun soñaba, y pedía a los ángeles que cuidaran de su dueño, porque a pesar de la emancipación, él siempre sería protegido por Inglaterra.

Le siguió la esfera amarilla, del oro, de la prosperidad, bonanza económica.

"_Oro" _Sus cabellos, sí, sus cabellos eran de ese color tan hermoso, el color del oro. Era lo que él valía. En especial su corazón, tenía un corazón que indudablemente valía oro, y que el británico deseaba poseer. Valía su enorme peso en oro. Un tesoro invaluable, sin dudarlo.

Otra decoración, una pequeña cajita de regalo envuelta en papel violeta opaco. Ese violeta, tan oscuro, apagado, le recordaba aquello… El cielo oscurecido por la tormenta, la lluvia, las lágrimas, las armas y el aroma de la sangre fresca recientemente derramada…

"_Tristeza, desconsuelo…" _Frunció el ceño, no lloraría, no era tiempo de estar triste, pero no podía evitar recordarlo. La independencia, oscuridad total, caer en el abismo del que no ha podido salir en, literalmente, siglos… De pronto se volvió a sonreír. También era tristeza, por verlo triste. Las torres gemelas, las guerras, sus habitantes muriendo, la economía cayendo…

Sacudió la cabeza, no pensaría más en esas cosas. Tiró estos últimos adornos a la basura, dejando solamente uno para colocar en ese árbol, ese árbol que ahora lo representaba.

Sacó de la caja una larga guirnalda, que comenzó a enrollar alrededor del pino con cuidado. Blanco, el blanco era el color de la pureza, un color celestial que representa a los ángeles, a Dios y a los recién nacidos que limpios llegan al mundo.

"_Luz…"_ Sí, también era luz, la luz de la paz. Esa paz que todos los países deseaban –bueno, casi todos-, pero que Inglaterra realmente no deseaba para él, sino para aquel joven de sonrisa tan blanca, pura y luminosa como aquella decoración.

Miró nuevamente el árbol de navidad. Tal vez no lo representara a él realmente, pues era hermoso y querido por miles de familias alrededor del mundo, por mucha gente, muchas personas, muchos niños. No, no podía ser él.

"_Porque me gustaría ser parte de tu navidad… Por lo menos este año"_

Comenzó a poner bajo el pino los regalos de navidad, la mayoría eran para Alfred, dos para la Reina, uno para cada ex colonia suya y unos pocos para sus superiores. ¿Por qué gastar más en regalos para el resto de los países? Ni que le cayeran bien… Bueno, excepto por Japón, él era su amigo y ya se había encargado de enviarle un pequeño presente.

Miró los envoltorios brillantes y las cintas de colores, ¿por qué todo le hacía recordar? ¡No quería! Su pequeña ex colonia abriendo los regalos con tanta ilusión, tanta emoción, sus ojos brillando como los reflejos de la luz en aquellos presentes debajo del árbol… Su sonrisa de felicidad, que aún hoy –en sus recuerdos- le llenaba de calidez su corazón mil veces pisoteado y lastimado.

Pensó en cada una de las luces que estaban por todo su país en esa época. "_Son todos los buenos deseos…"_ pensó, solo dispuesto a confesárselo a sí mismo. Si solo pudiera expresar en regalos y adornos lo que sentía por el americano.

Miró por la ventana buscando distracción, hace un momento había sonado el Big ben anunciando la media noche y él aun no llegaba. Los niños a los que se les permitió seguir despiertos a aquella hora se encontraban afuera, completamente cubiertos son abrigos y jugando con sus regalos.

"_Cada niño alegre en mi tierra, es energía positiva para ti. Cada juguete que recibieron, y al que le dan su amor, son los gramos de inocencia que veo en tu corazón…"_

Y cada abrazo, cada momento de silencio y soledad, era su serenidad, aquella que mostraba en cada junta, pero que nunca podía mantener por su culpa.

Por culpa de él. Que ahí estaba, en su corazón, rompiendo su calma con los latidos apresurados que causaba.

Cada campana, cada cascabel era su voz. Su voz rogando al cielo que lo cuidara, que él estuviera siempre bien, que nunca le pasara nada. Y cada villancico entonado en esa fecha era una respuesta, que decía que él estaría bien, que ningún mal le alcanzaría, pues sus ruegos habían sido escuchados.

—Estés donde estés… Quiero que sepas, que todo lo que quería para Navidad… —siguió mirando a los niños jugar, sin lágrimas ni sonrisas en su rostro—…era ser parte de la tuya.

—Pues no lo eres…—se escuchó una voz de pronto. Inglaterra se sobresaltó, volteando enseguida a la chimenea que utilizaba en invierno, pero que casualmente se encontraba apagada. Por aquella chimenea cayó un bulto sucio del hollín que había en ella, aquel bulto resultó ser una persona, que empezó a toser como nunca— ¡Mierda, Inglaterra! ¿Nunca limpias esta cosa?

Casi se desmayó, pues ahí, frente a sus ojos, se encontraba el hombre del traje rojo. No, no hablo del diablo, sino de Santa Claus. Ahí parado frente a la chimenea y lleno de hollín; con su panza, atuendo distintivo, gorro con pompón, barba blanca y un saco al hombro que… ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Se movía! ¡El saco se movía!

—Jojojo, feliz navidad Inglaterra—el nombrado estaba de piedra mirando al hombre frente a él, de a poco el inglés se volvió verde… No, esperen, rojo, violeta, amarillo, azul… Sep, ahora sí que parecía árbol navideño.

—T-t-tú…—era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Sí, sí, yo…—suspiró Santa—perdón por el retraso Inglaterra, es que tu regalo es muy pesado e inquieto… —bajó el saco de su hombro sin delicadeza alguna. De la bolsa de tela salió un quejido que asustó más a Arthur—me costó mucho conseguirlo—dejó el saco cerrado y moviéndose frente al británico—bueno, que lo disfrutes~—seguidamente se trepó por la chimenea y se fue.

Reino Unido quedó con un ligero tic en la ceja, frotándose los ojos para asegurarse de que en verdad estaba ahí el saco que se movía… Se acercó algo nervioso y comenzó a desatar el saco.

— ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí? — ¡Mierda, el saco hablaba! Dio un salto hacia atrás y sopesó la posibilidad de que estuviera encantado, al menos hasta que reconoció la voz.

— ¿Alfred? —se arrodillo para continuar desanudando el saco.

— ¡Arthur! Sí, soy yo. Vamos, sácame de aquí—comenzó a abrir más rápidamente el saco, con ansias, quería verlo.

"_Llegaste"_ pensó justo en el momento que abría por completo el saco, pero entonces… Despertó. Sí damas y caballeros, todo había sido un maravilloso y fantasioso sueño.

Estaba tirado al pie del árbol y acurrucado para tomar una siesta, no tenía idea de en qué momento se había dormido, pero sentía un enorme dolor de cabeza, los músculos entumecidos y le ardía la garganta. Seguramente se había resfriado por dormir en el suelo en pleno invierno sin una manta, lo más abrigador que llevaba era su bufanda, que realmente se había salido mucho de su cuello después de sus movimientos dormido.

Miró el reloj y casi le dio un infarto, ¡eran las seis de la mañana! Se frotó los ojos, algo hinchados por el mal dormir, y se levantó a ver si Alfred se había dignado a aparecer, pero los regalos estaban intactos, las galletas navideñas –envasadas- cerradas, la puerta con llave y la cena completa en la mesa.

Dio un suspiro resignado, ¿por qué tenía que esperarlo todos los años? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente negarle la auto invitación y así poder estar tranquilo en noche buena? Se daba lastima a sí mismo. No se molestó en recoger la mesa, les daría un regalo de Navidad a los insectos y dejaría que se comieran aquella cena en la que tanto se había esmerado, por la Reina ¡Incluso se comió su orgullo y le pidió ayuda a Francia para preparar algo decente! ¿Por qué mierda ponía tanto esfuerzo si sabía que él no llegaría?

Subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación, estaba cansado y adolorido, solo quería dormir un poco. Se sacó la bufanda y la camisa, dispuesto a ponerse su pijama, cuando entonces, sonó una ventana. Sí, una ventana siendo abierta, o mejor dicho, forzada.

"_Lo que me faltaba, ladrones"_ pensó con algo de desesperación, poniéndose una chaqueta ligera sobre su torso desnudo. Le quedaba gigante, pues había sido un regalo de broma de sus hermanos, que aprovechaban cualquier ocasión para burlarse de que era el más pequeño de Reino Unido.

No encendió las luces, podría espantar al ladrón y él lo que quería era encararlo. Desquitar su frustración con alguien sería relajante, ¿no? Pero claro, consecuencias tiene caminar a oscuras en una casa de dos pisos. Escaleras abajo rodó el pobre Arthur, cayendo sobre una pila de papeles, quedando tirado, aunque no tenía la más mínima idea dónde.

La luz lo cegó, al parecer aquel "ladrón" lo había escuchado, aunque con tamaño ruido que causó lo extraño hubiera sido que no.

— ¿A-Arthur? —se escuchó una voz risueña, seguramente el dueño de ésta trataba con creces de no desternillarse de la risa. —Santa sí que lo ve todo, ¡me ha traído justo lo que quería!

Ok, Inglaterra estaba confundido. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, pudo ver a cierto estadounidense de pie frente a él, con una especie de saco y un gorro navideño, pero con su usual ropa informal. Por supuesto, su sonrisa radiante no se la había dejado en casa, estaba justamente en su rostro.

— ¿Alfred? —susurró medio sentándose, percatándose enseguida de que estaba nuevamente bajo el árbol, pero cuando se frotó la cabeza con dolor, notó una cinta de regalo enredada en su cabello desordenado. La cabeza le dolía horrores, puede que incluso le doliera más que un día de resaca…

—Gracias…—el norteamericano tenía las manos juntas, como orando, o en este caso, dando gracias—Gracias señor Santa Claus y gracias Señor Dios—hablaba como niño pequeño—por este inglés, es el mejor regalo que he tenido… Y ahora, ¡a abrirlo! —con un brazo rápidamente le abrió las piernas y con la otra mano comenzó a tirar sus ropas.

Inglaterra estaba en shock, aun así, le dio un buen golpe a Estados Unidos –más por reflejo que cualquier otra cosa-, y a pesar de la diferencia de fuerza, logró alejarlo un poco.

— ¡¿Qué mierda se supone que haces? —Chilló enojado— ¡No puedo creer que llegues y entres a esta hora como si fuera de lo más normal! ¡Sabía que llegabas tarde Alfred, pero llegar a las seis de la mañana es mucho!

— ¡Oye viejo, relájate! —le trató de tranquilizar el menor—solo llegué dos minutos tarde…—le mostró su reloj digital con diseño de hamburguesa, en él se leían las "00:02". Miró seguidamente su propio reloj en la pared, este apuntaba a las seis de la mañana.

De pronto, algo en su cabeza hizo click.

—Hay exactamente seis horas de diferencia entre tu país y el mío—sus ojos decían un evidente "eres tan idiota". Alfred lo pensó un poco.

—Bueno, no importa—volvió a sonreír como siempre—Iggy~ ¡hoy vine para preguntarte algo muy importante! —Le tomó las manos y antes de que el inglés pudiera responder algo, comenzó a hablar—te he fallado, te he defraudado, te he hecho llorar, y espero me hayas perdonado—el británico enarcó una de sus gruesas cejas ¿era un poema? —No dejo de herirte, no dejo de mentirte, pero si me lo permites, un deseo quiero pedirte…—por si se lo preguntan, Alfred había conseguido el poema gracias a internet y su hermano "semi-invisible" que le ayudó a adaptarlo, aunque en verdad el 'héroe' no había hecho nada…—Por esta vez, por esta nada más, ¿me permites, amado mío, mover el tiempo atrás? —Hizo una pausa para tomar aire—Deja que regrese, a ese tiempo sin igual, donde yo era un pequeño, y tú mi navidad.

— ¿Tu navidad? —susurró el mayor, incapaz de detener aquellas hermosas palabras que el chico frente a él le dedicaba.

—Por favor deja atrás tu odio, por favor déjame regresar, por favor permite a este pequeño…—se sonrojó el americano, porque ya no era realmente un pequeño—que vuelvas a ser su Navidad…—seguidamente le tomó la mano y se besó en actitud galante. Había sido mala idea preguntarle a Francia sobre esas cosas, porque había salido medio traumado, pero por lo menos había aprendido por internet un par de cosas que le estaban funcionando ¡viva el internet!

— ¿Ser tu navidad? —susurró tartamudeando levemente el británico, un sentimiento cálido le llenaba el pecho de tal forma que fue imposible para él continuar enojado con el americano, por más que lo intentó, por más que recordó esos momentos dolorosos que le había provocado, era imposible…—me encantaría—murmuró de forma casi ininteligible, aun así el americano había entendido perfectamente.

Alfred sonrió mirando levemente al cielo, como agradeciendo para arriba –ya sea a Dios, Santa Claus, Peter pan o Superman-, para luego acercarse a besarlo.

A pesar de todo, había sido la mejor noche buena que habían tenido.

¡Feliz navidad amigos!

**-Fin-**

Joder, estuve leyendo tu fic para mí y tuve que dejar mi lectura temporalmente a la mitad, porque me di cuenta que hay un par de cosas similares en las historias xD y no quería que pensaras que es plagio, lo empecé hace tiempo, antes de navidad, y hoy solo lo acabé. Espero te gustara Remula Black n.n

PD: El poema raro me lo inventé yo en cinco minutos Uu se me ocurría mientras lo escribía… Se los dejo aquí completo (sin los espacios de narración)

"_Te he fallado,_

_Te he defraudado, _

_Te he hecho llorar, _

_Y espero me hayas perdonado._

_No dejo de herirte,_

_No dejo de mentirte,_

_Pero si me lo permites,_

_Un deseo quiero pedirte._

_Por esta vez,_

_Por esta nada más, _

_¿Me permites, amado mío,_

_Mover el tiempo atrás?_

_Deja que regrese,_

_A ese tiempo sin igual,_

_Donde yo era un pequeño,_

_Y tú mi navidad._

_Por favor deja atrás tu odio, _

_Por favor déjame regresar,_

_Por favor permite a este pequeño_

_Que vuelvas a ser su Navidad."_


End file.
